Danni Phantom
by Momo Rain
Summary: Danni is coming home from a tiring trip from Vlad's house, finding out there's another ghost hanging around... and they seem to be planning to stay. The bad news is they are evil, the worse news is she can never catch up to them to know who they are. Another problem: her friend Sam and sister Jazz are going crazy over this new guy at school. Oy, the headaches.
1. Author's Note

_**Hey guyyyys 3 This is just an overveiw on what you are going to need to understand for this story. I have decided to make a story with a female in Danny's role cx . So I renamed her Danni. Sam and Tucker are still the same gender. I am also going to add a new character: Lux. Of course I can't tell you anything about him because that would ruin the secret :D 33**_

_**Now, you know when Danny first goes to Vlad's mansion and all that crazy stuff happens? My story is going to start off on Danni and her families return home from that little incident. **_

_**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE if you don't like the story, don't go hating on it :( We all have different tastes, just like in music. If there are spelling or grammar errors, please do tell so I can fix it ASAP :D. **_

_**Alright let's get this story started c: *Throws lollipops in the air***_


	2. Chapter 1

After that little incident in Vlad's mansion, Danni was more than happy to be home, she was looking forward to going to school and telling her friends, Sam and Tucker. Even better, she got her homework finished for Lancer's class. This was a first. But if she had to do a pop quiz on this suject she would fail, no doubt. All that time fighting ghosts and trying to save her friends and family from death... Well let's just say it takes up a out of her studying and homework time.

"See you tonight, sweethearts!" Her mom waved at them as they got inside Jazz's car. "Danni, be sure to be home by 11!" Is what Danni could hear before Jazz pulls away from the house. The exhaustian wasn't enough to keep Danni from looking forward to meeting Sam and Tucker. But Jazz can always find a way to annoy her.

"How's school going?" Jazz asked her, skeptical, already knowing how Danni will answer.

"It's fine," Danni had to hold herself back from groaning.

"Your report card was sent home yesterday, I just went out of my way to check up and-"

"Jazz you looked at my grades?!" Danni snapped, feeling offended that her own sister would snoop like that.

"Aaaaand I am hiding it from Mom and Dad," Jazz finished, "You better get your grades up otherwise I will tell them. Also, haven't I said you can come to me if you are having trouble in classes?"

Danni mumbles, "I told you before... I want to try to do this on my own." Jazz was not satisfied by this answer but they arrived at school, so their conversation ended there.

Danni was looking around for Sam, but she already saw her. Sam was running towards Danni, catching her by surpise, "Danni! You gotta come see this new guy, wowwwwwie!" Sam never says stuff like this... So he probably is good stuff.

"Hey can I come?" Jazz looked excited, she was always excited about boys though, although Sam rarely is. We all begin to follow Sam, and wouldn't you know it? A big crowd of girls are watching him at his locker, he's not doing much but that didn't stop everyone from gawking. He had dark hair, even darker than her's and Sam's hair. He had dark brown, almost black eyes. His figure, was perfectly fit, not too much muscle but he wasn't too skinney. He was probably one of those guys with a seemingly natural 6 pack. He is... very attractive. Danni would not deny that in the least, but there was something bothering her about him.

"Is he not the best looking guy you have seen? Even in all your tastes Danni, he has dark hair." This was a quality that Danni is drawn to in guys... But there was still something bothering her about this new guy... _His aura is so dark, _she thought. In the next instant his eyes roam over to her, his head still to the side, a slight smirk appearing on his lips. *THUMP* Ow... how the hell did he make her heart skip like that? _Did he just smirk at me? _His lips spread wider and the girls around them go wild seeing his smile. Okay yes... Danni could see how a girl would melt at this.

"But Sam, don't you think his aura is a little... well dark?" Danni sounded a bit skeptical of him. He seemed dangerous. More than in just the 'bad boy' type of way... it's almost sinister.

"Of course Danni, you'd try to be the girl who doesn't give a crap about this guy everyone wants, typical. You always try to do the opposite of what everyone else does," Jazz said, a little too harshly.

Danni winces, flaring anger and hurt came from those words, "What the hell Jazz?! Do you even know what you're saying?"

Jazz gasps, "Is this why you are getting such bad grades?"

Danni roles her eyes at Jazz trying to find reasons why she is having her horrible grades and slings her bag over her shoulder, heading to class, "Gonna find a desk in the back," she mumbled. Mainly because that would be the easiest way for her to communicate with Sam and Tucker. It's hard for Lancer to see what happens in the back.

Fortuneatly they are having a lab in the class, so Danni could just choose Sam or Tucker as her lab partner until Lancer stopped the students, "I will be assigning new lab partners today, you will not choose them like last time." Everyone groaned, there was no way to know if you will be chosen with one of your friends or someone you just can't stand. "Danni... You will be Lux's new partner."

"Lux? Who's Lux?" She inquired before her eyes could answer for her. Those dark eyes move to hers, slightly taking her breath away. Dammit, this heart racing and breath taking thing needs to stop, she'd like to live.

Another smirk was set upon his lips as he walked foreward towards her, "Well, well," his voice sent shivers down probably most everyone's spines. It was deep, dark, attractive, dangerous, all at the same time. The girls will go crazy about it as their lunch topic, Danni was sure of it. "Nice to meet you, new lab partner." He held his hand out, and Danni reached to take it, feeling his warm skin sending sparks through her arm to her heart and back. Lux must have noticed this because Danni immediatly jerked her arm once he touched it. "Afriad?" His voice was now taunting, and humored.

"What? No." She said, a little confused and blunt. "Look... Lux," His name was strained in the way she said it, "Just call me Danni." She took her hand away from his as quickly as she could. This new guy was way more than she could handle... Especially after... Well you know. The place they finally got home from. This made her even more disappointed because she will have to wait to tell Sam and Tucker about what happened. She just loved telling them about her adventures...

When her eyes roam over to her friends, they were partnered together. _What?! How are they so lucky? _Danni huffed to herself. It's not really that they are lucky but that she was unlucky. The aura Lux was giving off was now a lot, how to say it, softer. Not as sinister as before. It calmed down quite a bit. This fact had calmed Danni already, but she was still suspicous of him.

They were mostly working on the project. Lux's occational touch against her skin still sent sparks down to her heart and back as they exchanged tools for the experiment. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tucker walking over and leaning down towards their table. Both Danni and Lux look up at Tucker.

"Excuse me, Lux, was it?" Tucker puts on his same ol' big smile and points to himself, "My name's Tuck, and Sam and I were wondering if it would be alright for our groups to sit closer together. We haven't really had a chance to catch up with Danni since her trip." His voice was still the bright nerdy voice she rememered.

Lux's smile surely sent every girl's heart in the room soaring, "Of course, you two may come over." His voice seemed even less sinister and dark when talking to Tucker... He almost sounded kind. He was looking at Sam. Sam was looking at him. Oh gosh. Danni hides her face in her hands, she knew her friend was under this new guys spell. Not much else happened besides the fact that Sam and Lux talked to each other most of the time. He flirted a couple of times with her. There was a gut twisting feeling in Danni's stomach... This guy is not good. Tucker made faces at them whenever the two wouldn't notice. He seemed to not enjoy their flirting either.

Finally the bell rang for lunch, Danni pulled Sam and Tucker over to her. "Let's go find a table to sit at." Of course their little group had to sit at the tables near the wall, the other social high school groups usually got the better tables.

"So what happened during your trip?" Sam and Tucker asked her.

"Oh boy," Danni gave a small smirk, "Do I got news for you."


End file.
